Watching From The Shadows
by Lara Knight
Summary: Beca is a vampire. The colour red is all around her, red is blood, red is survival. But when she saw Chloe on the other side of the activities fair, her brilliant crimson hair stood out from the crowd and time appeared to slow down around her as their eyes locked.


**I just really love this idea of Beca being a vampire.**

* * *

Beca is a vampire. The colour red is all around her, red is blood, red is survival. But when she saw Chloe on the other side of the activities fair, her brilliant crimson hair stood out from the crowd and time appeared to slow down around her as their eyes locked.

Chloe's light blue orbs flickered with confusion as her pupils dilated, seeing something she wanted; from that moment she wanted the mysterious brown haired beautiful woman standing near the big oak tree watching everyone. Chloe smiled a flirty smile.

"Chloe! We need to find 8 girls, focus!" Albury yelled shifting her focus.

"What about her-" Chloe began to say beginning to point where the woman once stood but stopped when she realised she was gone. She only looked away for a second and she was gone, how strange.

"Who?" Albury asked look where Chloe was looking, she looked back at her friend she was looking at nothing.

"Nothing, never mind" Chloe covered. She couldn't help but feel she was going to see the Oak tree woman again.

Beca screamed with all her chest until her lungs burned in need of air.

She was so perfect, so innocent, so un aware.

Beca loved Barton University, it was her favourite hunting ground per say. She came back whenever she could, she couldn't stay for longer than 5 years before people started to question her not aging but she went so she would never forget where it all started.

It was 50 years ago since Beca was turned by Annie Walker her so called friend. The friend who took her life away and cursed her with the immortal darkness she currently deals with on a daily basis. "I am freeing you from death. So we and be friends forever." Annie said to her that night after a few drinks. Beca just thought she was drunk but then she turned her head for a moment she looked back at her friend with a grin which was sealed into Beca's mind she couldn't forget it if she tried it was one of her last memories of being human, that's when she was free, free from hunger.

She never really got over that, that someone would turn her into a monster just so they weren't alone but she had a fight with Annie just over a year after she turned her and they hadn't spoken since but they probably would, after all eternity is a long time.

That's how she truly saw herself, a monster.

It was getting late or as Beca liked to think of it the beginning of her day even with her daylight necklace she hated the feeling of the sun on her skin and avoided it as must as humanly -Hahaha I'm so funny- possible.

After grabbing, literally a Beca style snack, she found she was drawn to Chloe like she knew she would be, one look and she was hooked.

She crouched on the top of the building cross from Chloe's building with was about 50 meters away and watched her, oblivious of Beca watching –spying?- on her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Chloe immediately stopped dancing cutely around her room and answered it.

"Hey Jack!" she exclaimed hugging the handsome man whom walked into her room.

"Hey Babe" He slurred possible he was drunk.

"Are you feeling okay?" Chloe asked worried, she was so cute when she was worried.

Jack leaned in and kissed her slobbery, Chloe pulled back her perfect hair waving in the wind from the open window. Beca got a huge unexpected whiff of Chloe carried on the wind her fangs growing out, she told a deep breath and forced them to retract.

"Come on babe" He slurred.

Beca grew mad and wanted to leave but decided to wait a few more minutes because honestly she had nothing better to do since she didn't sleep.

"Not tonight, sweetie" Chloe said calmly as the guy held onto her to stay standing.

"I think yes tonight" Jack responded trying to kiss her again.

Beca felt like she was going to throw up what was Chloe doing with a guy like him?

Chloe laughed "I don't think so"

Jack began to kiss Chloe again her red locks.

"Jack stop!" She said trying to obviously keep her cool.

"Come on, babe!" Jack replied.

This was the moment when Beca realised this Jack guy wasn't going to stop, she had to intervene.

She jumped, -Yes, she could jump that far- and landed just inside the window.

The coupled didn't realise she was there.

Beca slammed Jack against the wall, he got off lucky because of herself restraint if she hadn't got a snack before and was hungry he would most likely be dead right now.

"What the hell, loser?!" Jack yelled at Beca's face as she held him by the neck against the wall.

"You are going to leave Chloe's room now and never both her again. Do you understand?" Beca asked holding eye contact her pupils dilating.

"Yes" Jack mindlessly replied.

Beca let go of him, Jack first fell to the ground then got up and left without a word.

Chloe stood there shocked.

"Thank….thank you…..Who are you?" The red head asked with a dazed look on her face trying to understand what had happened in the last few minutes.

"I'm Beca" the brunette said calmly with a smile.

"I'm Chloe…..Um…..how did you get in here?" she ask slightly confused.

"The window, its open. I heard someone yell and climbed up" Beca quickly explained.

"What are you a rock climber or something? That window is over 20 meters off the ground, that's the only reason I leave it open" Chloe sat down on her bed feeling a little out of breath.

"Something like that" Beca answered as Chloe started to cry.

"Hey, you okay?" Beca asked sitting down next to the red hair beauty.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. My boyfriend just tried to rape me and some stranger climbed through my window and saved me, I'm so fine" Chloe explained.

"You know me now so I'm not a stranger" Beca pointed out.

Chloe smiled. "How…how did you make him just leave like that?" she asked a tear still dripping down her face.

"I'm very persuasive" Beca said moving her hair behind her ear. Chloe stood up and turned her back to Beca and walked over to her dresser.

"You're amazing. Hey were you in the park today, I could have sworn I saw you by the- Chloe turned to see Beca was gone.

She smiled her savoir was there when she needed her and that's all she needed. She continued to get ready for bed humming the tune to a song she couldn't remember the name of. Beca simply watched her again on top of the building she was before, watching over from the shadows her until she was needed again.

* * *

_~Lara Knight_


End file.
